


媽咪

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 維克托的母親要來勇利和維克托的家裡住一個星期，雖然勇利早就用視訊和維克托的父母見面了，但到底能不能和愛人的母親好好相處呢？勇利自己也沒有把握。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Victor Nikiforov's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	媽咪

「維克托，我回來了。」

勇利關上大門，沒聽到應聲，走去客廳發現維克托正在講電話，見他回來了，向他招招手，又繼續靠著話筒，維克托和對方有說有笑，雙腳縮在沙發上，不時往靠枕蹭一蹭，像個討撒嬌的大孩子，他用俄語飛快地交談，雖然勇利聽不懂，但他不想打擾維克托的隱私，所以他決定離開客廳，不過，當他準備走去廚房倒水時，他聽見了一個聽得懂的單字。

「喔，媽咪──」

媽咪？他是說媽咪嗎？維克托在叫媽咪嗎？

勇利又轉身回來，看起來維克托準備掛電話了，他說了一些結束通話時會講的簡單語句，「好啊」、「愛妳喔」、然後啾啾親一下、「拜拜」，接著掛上電話，勇利正想問剛剛電話那頭是誰，維克托就拉著他笑成了愛心嘴。

「媽咪要來我們家玩！」

勇利見過維克托的爹地媽咪，喔不對，父母，有時維克托會用視訊和家人聯絡，這時他就會把勇利拉進鏡頭裡打招呼，可是勇利總是說了句你好便陷入沉默。勇利對維克托父親的印象是一位嚴肅的先生，母親比較和藹、愛笑，或許是視訊的畫質不太好，勇利對他們的長相總是覺得很模糊，不知怎麼地，聽到要與愛人的母親見面，勇利心中既期待卻又帶著一股不安。

到了維克托母親來訪的那天，勇利穿了件白亮亮的襯衫，搭上直筒牛仔褲，他站在穿衣鏡前檢查服裝，希望給人的印象看起來正式一點，又不至於太拘謹，至少他覺得自己這麼穿很帥，不過，當他穿上外套便發現自己瞬間變成一顆棉花糖，勇利對著鏡子懊惱，考慮是不是真的該讓維克托燒了他的衣櫃。

他們開車去車站迎接，當母親一走出車站，維克托便張開手臂上前去。

「媽咪──」

「維堅卡──」

母子倆開心地擁抱，母親在兒子左臉頰上用力親一個，右邊也用力親一個，最後額頭上再親一個，維克托一手牽著母親、一手替母親拖行李，他們向勇利走來，看到母子倆一模一樣的愛心嘴，勇利下意識噗哧一笑。

「噗……啊，對不起。」這句說的是日語，說完勇利才發覺不對，慌忙地用俄語再說一遍卻咬到舌頭，打結了一陣才支支吾吾地說出「Sorry」，維克托和母親都不解地歪頭。

維克托向母親介紹愛人，她張開手臂抱抱勇利，沒像方才那麼熱情，只是一個禮貌的抱抱，末了，他轉過頭去對維克托說了些話，維克托被逗得哈哈大笑，勇利卻不明所以。

回家路上，維克托一邊開車一邊用俄語和母親聊天，副駕駛座的勇利完全聽不懂，到家放了行李，他們又驅車前往餐廳，吃晚餐時也一樣，母子二人繼續用俄語有說有笑，勇利則默默吃著盤裡的東西，偶爾母親會問勇利問題，維克托充當翻譯，一些簡單的語句母親會使用英語和勇利對話，如此一來一往，勇利多少可以和維克托的母親交流，但大多時候，勇利完全插不上話。

維克托的母親會在家裡待上一個星期。

到底能不能和愛人的母親好好相處呢？勇利自己也沒有把握。

＊

勇利很懊惱，他剛剛在冰面上重重摔了一跤。

訓練時摔跤對勇利來說沒什麼了不起，令他捂著臉抬不起頭的原因是維克托的母親就在現場看著他摔去撞牆。

喔天啊，痛死了，有夠丟臉的。勇利在心中低語。

「勇利，你沒事吧？」

「沒、我沒事……」

維克托立刻滑過來關心，但勇利卻只是擺擺手，不肯抬頭。

「勇利，」教練語氣低沉：「把你的手拿開。」

勇利可以想像到維克托在他面前皺著眉的樣子，但他還是不願把頭抬起來。

「我真的沒……」

不等勇利說完，維克托便拉開他的手，只見兩道血跡從勇利的鼻孔流下來，滴到衣服上，手上也沾著血。

「你這不是受傷了嗎！」

維克托將勇利扶起來，牽著他回到場邊，維克托的母親見狀驚呼了一聲，趕緊上前抽了三張衛生紙捂在勇利的鼻子上。

「謝、謝謝……我、我可以自己來……」

母親繼續抽衛生紙，看起來她的口袋裡還有更多衛生紙，也許還有OK蹦，還會有面速力達母嗎？不過，勇利還沒猜完維克托母親的百寶袋裡還有些什麼東西，維克托便攔下母親的動作，說了些話後就把勇利帶往醫務室。

這時勇利才回過神，想起了一件事。

我的天啊，真是丟臉死了。勇利恨不得在冰上挖一個洞跳下去。

傍晚，勇利與維克托訓練結束回到家，還未打開家門就聞到一股好吃的味道，一進屋子便看到母親在廚房忙碌的身影。

「吃飯啦！」維克托歡呼，替母親將盛好的料理端上桌。

每一盤料理都份量十足，尤其是勇利的那一盤挖了好大一球馬鈴薯泥，配上油脂四溢的鮮嫩肉排，再淋上特調醬汁，醬汁融了一點馬鈴薯泥，和肉排的油脂攪和在一起，香氣逼人令勇利垂涎三尺。

「媽咪說你今天跌倒了，要多吃點才會好得快。」

「哎呀謝謝這麼多我吃不完啦……」勇利笑著道謝，但說吃不完是騙人的，勇利是個貪吃鬼是眾所皆知的事情，但他擔心這一盤令人食指大動的熱量吃下去，明天維克托教練會要他多跑十公里，偷偷向身旁瞄了一眼，教練勾著嘴角，允許他今天放縱口腹之慾，勇利才敢拿起刀叉，他切下一塊肉，沾點醬汁送進嘴裡，一股難以明說的美味在舌尖上四溢，那味道很熟悉，但勇利說不出來曾在哪家餐館吃過，他一口接一口停不下來，沒多久就把盤底吃個精光，就連醬汁也用馬鈴薯泥吸飽掃了乾淨。

「媽咪問你好吃嗎？」

「非常好吃，謝謝款待！」

看勇利吃得心滿意足，母親往盤子裡又挖了一球馬鈴薯泥，淋上碎肉醬汁，勇利又吃光光，母親準備再挖第三球馬鈴薯泥，這次卻被勇利擋了下來，因為他真的已經吃不下了。

後來，勇利摸摸肚子打了個飽嗝，才想起那股熟悉感是媽媽的味道。

＊

勇利的單人床比長谷津老家的那張還大，但要睡下兩個男人還是有點擠。

「媽咪說，我該來好好陪陪你了。」

於是，今晚維克托睡在他的枕頭上，而他睡在維克托的臂彎裡，馬卡欽倒是留在主臥室。

這是維克托的母親來訪的第四個晚上，勇利住進維克托的公寓後，原本空著的客房就變成勇利的房間，前三晚母親都和維克托睡在主臥室，畢竟那裡有張king size的雙人床，今晚勇利準備熄燈時，維克托卻興沖沖地跑進他的房間說要一起睡，明知塞不下所以枕頭也沒帶，長腳一伸便鑽進被窩裡，然後側臥起來，拍著胸前的空間要勇利趕緊睡下。

勇利靠著維克托的胸口，雖然被抱著無法伸展手腳，但他捨不得推開愛人，他們已經好幾天沒有這麼親密了，平常在家裡，勇利去廚房倒水，維克托會跟在後頭走進來，跟他要一個吻便開開心心地晃走，或者維克托在看電視的時候，勇利會走到他身後，往髮旋戳一戳再親一下，現在母親在家，他們不敢明目張膽地恩愛，而白天專心於訓練，他們更沒有時間兩人獨處。

「維克托，那天去車站接你媽媽時，她抱了我一下，然後說了什麼讓你笑得那麼大聲？」

「媽咪說你抱起來好像一顆棉花糖。」

「還真的，母子倆說出來的話一模一樣。」

他們在被窩裡咯咯笑，維克托趁機用力抱一把勇利，手也在背後游移，當維克托摸到他側腰的肌膚時，勇利立刻推開攬在身上的手。

「不行，維克托，你媽在隔壁。」

「我只是把手換個位置放而已。」

維克托語調委屈，勇利暫且相信維克托只是不小心，繼續警戒那隻可能不安分的手，他也好幾天沒有碰愛人了，現在的他有如乾柴，一不注意就會引燃烈火。

「那親你可以嗎？」維克托委屈地問。

勇利想了一下：「可以。」

他翻身平躺，好讓維克托爬上來吻他，維克托撩開他的瀏海，輕輕地在額上落下兩個吻，然後吻到眉骨、眼皮、鼻樑，在黑暗中用嘴唇描著他五官的輪廓。

「我感覺好久沒親你了。」最後落在唇上的吻也是輕輕的，但是停留得久一些。

「你每天都會給我出門吻和晚安吻。」

「我說的不是那種的。」維克托按開勇利的下唇，輕輕地摩娑：「我是說，這樣的……」維克托又低頭親吻勇利，這次不是乾燥的輕碰，而是濕潤的吸吮，久違的交纏讓勇利呼吸困難、頭皮發麻，嘴裡也熱得要把他的警戒化了，但維克托在彼此的氣息都亂掉之前便分開，留下勇利張著嘴空虛地呻吟。

「維克托。」勇利故意壓低聲音，試圖裝出生氣的樣子，雖然看不見愛人的表情，但他知道面前一定是一張嘻嘻笑臉，一想到勇利就覺得不甘心。

「晚安，甜心。」

維克托躺回他的那半邊，枕頭和棉被也是一人一半，他們就這樣靠著彼此進入夢鄉。

隔天早上，勇利先離開房間，而維克托的母親已經在準備早餐，他感覺到從出房門開始，母親便時不時地瞄過來，直到他和維克托都在餐桌前就定位，母親仍是饒有趣味地看著他們。

維克托害羞地捂著臉，母親則是咯咯笑，勇利完全不理解發生了什麼事。

＊

一個星期後，維克托的母親要回家了。

「放長假的時候我和勇利會回去看你們的！」維克托在車站大廳和母親擁抱，母親在兒子左邊臉上親一個，右邊親一個，額頭再親一個，接著母親轉過來要抱抱勇利，勇利愣愣地張開手臂抱住維克托的母親，隔著厚重的衣服，這次勇利卻能感受到母親擁抱的力道。

「維堅卡拜託你了。」母親用勇利聽得懂的英語說道，其後又說了個俄語單字，勇利聽不懂，但他知道那肯定是很好聽的單字，因為維克托的母親瞇著眼笑了，勇利也跟著笑了起來。

目送母親進了剪票口，消失在往來人群之中後，勇利轉頭看向維克托。

「剛才你媽媽說什麼？」

「她叫你『棉花糖』。」

聞言，他們一起咯咯笑。

勇利又學會了一個單字。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
